Luka: Prodigy of Dueling
by Suguha
Summary: This is the story of Lucian, the best known Duelist in Satellite. However, Yusei isn't the only one annoyed with Jack for stealing cards. Looks like the competition is on, and Luka is going to rise to new heights. OC. Definitely OC.


God Bless me.

Well, this is fucked.

Since when did SSO's come at you three at a time?

Usually, they come at you one on one, because your just a small time "criminal" in Satellite.

Too bad I am not just a criminal. I am THE criminal.

I am literally the only one who will stand up to the queers at sector security.

Well, apart from Yusei and crew. They are pretty chill.

My style is known as one of the best. I never use the same strategy twice.

I have a total of 45 decks. They are all different.

Good luck trying to beat me with a particular style.

The reason is because I have pretty much every card, as I have a deal with all the shops. All cards except one.

Hyper Psychic Blaster.

My favourite card. My lost card. Take a guess who stole it.

Jack. The tall blond haired dick can't even summon the monster.

Anyway, I have worse things to worry about. It is a three on one duel. In good nature, I get a turn each time they get one.

Now, let's get started.

* * *

"So, you're the bunch of pansies." I said.

"Shut up, Lucian. You are the most known scallywag in this sector. Get ready to be taken down!"

"Scallywag? God, your from Domino aren't you."

"Does it matter? It's time to duel!" The sector security officers said.

"Huh, so, let's get going."

I plug in my earth deck to the slot in my duel disk. Out of good nature, I let them go first.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" He yells, then smiles. He doesn't have a poker face. "I think I will summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode, so you will have trouble with that. Then, with two more face downs, I end my turn. Top that!

I hate 'Tough guys.' "I draw!"

Then I smile. I know for a fact that I have already won this duel. You get this awesome hand sometimes and it just rocks.

"Alright, for my first move I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. That allows me to draw two cards. Which I do."

Instantly, I win. I couldn't lose with this deck, let alone this hand. But, I needed to wait until I could attack. I am pretty sure I could do this.

"I summon Neo-spacian Grand Mole in attack mode. If you attack, your monster will just be sent back to your hand, along with my own monster. Watch how you attack. I end with a face down. Your move."

"Alright, my move. Draw!" Sector "two" says.  
"As he does that I activate Fairy Box!" The first one says.

He still hasn't a chance.

"Good move! Alright, do you mind if I borrow your monster?"  
"Go for it!"

"Ohk, I sacrifice the Big shield Gardna to summon Cyber Tech Alligator!" He says.

Spontaneous polygons erupted from the ground, and a massive alligator machine hybrid rose from the earth, and let out a massive growl. It was even more intimidating with its 2500 attack. Too bad it won't change the duel.

"So?" I reply, unfazed.

"You'll see. I won't attack, cause of Grand Mole, but I end with a face down. Your move, Lucian."

"Gladly. I draw!"

Monster Reborn. Nice. This could come in handy if I fail the original strategy. Which it won't.

"I sacrifice my Neo-spacian to set one monster face down. Then, with another face down, I end."  
"Wow, the biggest criminal in satellite is playing defensive. I knew you were all smack." Sector three says.  
"Prove that I am all smack. I haven't lost a duel yet. I won't lose to a bunch of flunkies like you."  
"Damn you, I draw! To start off, I summon Marauding Captain! This monster allows me to summon one more monster from my hand, and I choose Rapid warrior!"

I cringe. I hate that card. I would lose life points here, but at least I would still live.

"Now, I activate Nobleman of Crossout! _'Ah, shit…'_ This will remove from play your facedown monster!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Magic Jammer. My discarding my Golem sentry, I can negate your spell and destroy it!" I say, grinning ear to ear.  
"Ah, son of a…"

The spell was surrounded by a magic circle, and was instantly destroyed. The officer cringed, and placed his card in the graveyard.

"Well, at least I can still inflict damage to you! Go, Rapid Warrior, attack his life points directly!

I feign ignorance here. I didn't want them to think I was TOO pro…

"What?! How?"

"You're not so knowledgeable after all. This card can attack you directly, as long as I don't attack with my other monsters!"

The blue armoured warrior disappeared, and then suddenly reappeared directly in front of me. He drew back his fist. This would hurt. The blue fist went straight through me, dealing me 1900 points of damage…Wait, 1900!? How?

"I activate my quick play spell, Rush recklessly! This gives Rapid Warrior an extra 700 attack! Neat, huh?" SSO one said, a huge smile on his face.

Well, at least they know the basics. This is a fun duel. With only 2100 life points left, I am having fun! It has been awhile since I had this much fun. Hopefully I can wreck them this turn coming.

"How did you like them apples?"  
"Not a bad move for a bunch of rookies!"  
"Screw you," SSO three said. "I end my turn with three facedowns. Let's see you win the duel with these."  
"Gladly. I draw!"

Done…And…Done. All the pieces have been gathered.

"Alright, it is good to know I have won this duel."  
"What do you mean? This is only your third turn! And we are defended. How could you possibly win?"  
"With this! I activate my trap card, Royal Degree!

"What?"  
"Yes, you won't be activating any trap cards this game! And now, I activate my spell from my hand. Go, Heavy storm!"

They recoil in fear! The looks in their eyes say it all, as each and every one of their accumulated trap cards are destroyed. I see a Magic jammer, Trap jammer, Mirror force, Divine wrath and Forced back. My own Royal decree stopped a lot. Thank god that I destroyed Forced back, though. Then, I smile. The monsters on the field couldn't affect my next moves. I had won this duel.

"I flip summon my face down, Guardian Sphinx! This monster, when it is flip summoned, sends all monsters on your side of the field back to your hands!"

I watched in pleasure as they all reacted exactly like I thought they would. They had no idea what I had in my hand, and I had my victory all planned out.

"Next, I sacrifice my Sphinx to summon the almighty, powerful Exxod, Master of the Guard in attack mode!"

The sky turned dark, even though it was night-time. Suddenly, and all too perfectly, a golden form rose from the ground in exaltedness. The form took shape, and towered up to 6 metres tall. I smiled. They, however, frowned.

"Why would you put it in attack mode? It has no attack."  
"Yeah, defence mode would be better. It has 4000 defence."  
"If only he had a… Oh… Shit."  
"That's right boys. I activate my spell card, Sword and Shield! Attack, Exxod, with shining golden blast!"

"NOOO!" They all said, in perfect sync. At least their voices were sweet. Their defeat, however, hmm, not so much.

The golden glow enveloped them, shrouding their shadows until it blinded them. Watching in glee as their life points reduced to Zero, I clapped.

"Good duel!" I say. All I hear back is groans.

Needless to say, they didn't survive the encounter. As their life points hit rock bottom, and they passed out, I walked towards them. Grabbing one of their duel disks, I checked the deck.

_'Magic cylinder, Rapid Warrior, Marauding Captain, Oh, look. He has a synchro deck. Goyo…Catastor… Oh… No way! He has Lifetrancer! I need another one of those!'_

I fished out the card that I wanted. Psychic Lifetrancer. I was rebuilding my Psychic deck after Jack did his dirty deed. Thank the lord that I won. I need this card.

I walked off towards the small garage nearby. I always had an escape plan. Too bad Yusei has a better Duel Runner. Mine is only an Omega Frame. Too bad…

Throwing my leg over the seat, I look back. They would be found. Their Duel disks were transmitting their location. It would be easy to find them, so they would be fine. Powering up my runner, I smile.

My name is Lucian Raanul. I am the best duellist in Satellite, and I am getting my card back.

* * *

**A/N Hey, Suguha here. A Yu-Gi-Oh battle! Amazing! This will be a FF that I will post at will, when I am not working on the beauty of my SAO fic. I have been working on it indefinitely and I am making sure it is perfect.**

**So yeah, Snuggle your pillow pets, cause I am out!**

**~Suguha**


End file.
